My Pet Story
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Salut, je suis Natsu, un Shiba Inu d'un an. Ceci est l'histoire de ma vie parfaite avec ma seule et unique maîtresse, Lucy. Jusqu'à... Ce qu'un type appelé Loki débarque. (JChrista)
1. Perfect

_BIP ! BIP ! BIP !_

"Bonjour, Natsu !" Bailla Lucy.

"Wouf !" _'Salut, Lucy !'_

Natsu lécha la joue de Lucy, excité. _'J'ai faim !'_

"D'accord, d'accord. Je prépare ton déjeuner maintenant, petit idiot." Lucy tapota la tête de Natsu et partit à la cuisine.

* * *

 **MY PET STORY** \- JChrista

Traduction : Miss Cactus

Chapitre 1 - Perfect

 _Salut, je suis Natsu, un Shiba Inu d'un an. Ceci est l'histoire de ma vie parfaite avec ma seule et unique maîtresse, Lucy. Jusqu'à... Ce qu'un type appelé Loki débarque._

 **Absolument rien ne m'appartient, les personnages de Fairy Tail sont à Hiro Mashima et l'histoire est de JChrista. Un grand merci à elle pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette fanfiction !**

 **Les notes en italiques sont les paroles de Natsu (que les humains ne comprennent évidemment pas).**

 **Note :** Cette fois, je débarque sur le fandom de Fairy Tail o/ Je vous présente donc une petite histoire sur Loki et Lucy, en grande partie du point de vu de Natsu ! Ceci est un UA, donc pas de magie ni de chat volant ici. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plue ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer l'histoire originale si vous avez quelques notions d'anglais, je suis certaine que l'auteur en sera ravie ~ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Voilà ton déjeuner, Natsu." Lucy posa deux blos devant Natsu. "Ton poulet préféré et du lait frais."

"Wouf ! Wouf !" _'Merci, Lucy ! Bon appétit !'_

 _'Je suis Natsu, un Shiba Inu de un an. J'ai été abandonné par mon ancien propriétaire (et parents ?), je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais ensuite j'ai été sauvé par le plus bel ange. Oui, cette fille, Lucy Heartfilia, ma maîtresse pour toujours ! Je l'aime tellement et je suis sûre que je suis celui qu'elle aime le plus !'_

Natsu et Lucy vivaient dans une petite, et pourtant agréable maison à Magnolia. Lucy avait désormais vingt-deux ans et habitait par ses propres moyens depuis deux ans après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Luttant pour vivre par elle-même elle sentait que quelque chose manquait. Oui, une _famille_. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait trouvé un petit Shiba Inu pleurant tout seul dans un carton sur son chemin en rentrant de son travail. Elle le prit chez elle et lui donna son ancienne écharpe blanche pour le protéger du froid. L'écharpe devint rapidement le trésor de Natsu qu'il portait tous les jours.

Et les voilà aujourd'hui, vivant ensemble dans cette petite maison comme une famille. Juste tous les deux.

"D'accord, Natsu, je pars travailler. Et sois un bon chien." Lucy embrassa le front de Natsu. "Je t'aime !"

Lucy travaillait en tant que secrétaire dans un petit bureau proche de leur maison. Marcher jusqu'à son bureau ne lui prenait qu'environ vingt minutes. Elle travaillait du lundi au vendredi, de huit heures du matin à dix-sept heures, laissant Natsu seul pour garder leur maison.

"Wouf ! Wouf !" _'Je t'aime aussi, Lucy !'_

Natsu resta assis devant la porte d'entrée pendant quelques minutes après que Lucy soit partie. Il se leva et vérifia la maison.

' _Porte d'entrée fermée, fait. Fenêtres fermées, fait.'_ Il courut ensuite à la cuisine. _'Nourriture et eau, fait.'_

Après avoir fini de tout vérifier, il revint au salon et se coucha sur son petit coussin, attendant que Lucy revienne.

Oui. Tout était parfait.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Samedi était le jour préféré de Natsu. Parce que Lucy était libre et l'emmenait toujours se promener dans le voisinage. Il adorait vraiment quand Lucy l'emmenait au parc. _Des écureuils ! Des écureuils partout !_ L'heure de gaspiller de l'énergie, _woo-hoo !_

"G-Grande sœur, c'est ton chien ?" Une petite main attrapa le T-shirt de Lucy par derrière. "Je peux le c-caresser ?"

"Bien sûr ! C'est un gentil chien. Et il ne mord pas, j'en suis certaine." Lucy sourit au garçon de cinq ans et à sa mère. "Natsu ! Ici !"

Entendant l'appel de sa maîtresse, le Shiba Inu arrêta de chasser les écureuils et courut vers Lucy. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et inclina sa tête comme s'il disait _'Oui ?'_.

"Dis-lui bonjour, Natsu." Lucy tapota sa tête avant de laisser Natsu marcher lentement jusqu'au petit garçon.

 _'Salut, je suis Natsu.'_ Natsu laissa sortir sa langue et s'assit devant le garçon. Il baissa sa tête pour qu'il ait un meilleur angle pour le caresser. _'Tu vois ? Aucune raison d'avoir peur. Héhé.'_

Ils jouèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le garçon et sa mère durent rentrer. Le soir ? Yes ! L'heure de la glace ! La seule chose que Lucy autorisait à Natsu de manger à part ses repas était la glace à la vanille.

"Voilà pour toi, Natsu. Notre goûter préféré !" Lucy lui donna un peu de sa glace. Hé ! Tu t'en es mis sur le nez." Elle rit et essuya le nez de Natsu avec son mouchoir.

 _'Aaahh ~ Est-ce que ça ne ressemble pas à un rendez-vous ?'_ Natsu sourit bêtement? Quel chien expressif, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Tout était _parfait._

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Lucy l'embrassait toujours le matin et le soir.

Lucy le laissait se blottir contre elle quand il le voulait.

Lucy partageait parfois un petit bout de son repas avec lui. _(Hé ! Les yeux de chien battu marchaient à chaque fois !)_

Lucy le laissait dormir dans sa chambre. Parfois dans son lit. S'il avait été trèèèès sage.

Lucy prenait même un bain _avec_ lui. Parfois.

Lucy était à lui, et lui seul. Embêtez-la et jackpot, vous avez un Shiba Inu furieux dans votre tête. Et ses dents. Sur vos fesses.

Oui. Tout était _parfait._

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Jusqu'à ce qu'un samedi...

"Natsu ! On rentre !"Cria Lucy, appelant son chien dans le parc.

"Wouf !"

Bien sûr, sans oublier leur glace à la vanille sur le chemin du retour.

Oui. Tout était-

"Lucy ? C'est toi ?"

Lucy se retourna. "L-Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

 _'Loki ?'_ Natsu fixa prudemment l'homme.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse plus demander, quelque chose - _quelqu'un_ \- mordit son T-shirt et le tira doucement. _'Qui est ce type avec les cheveux en désordre, Lucy ?'_ Natsu avait en quelque sorte un curieux... mauvais pressentiment.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Loki, voici Natsu, le chien dont je parle toujours." Puis Lucy regarda Natsu. "Et Natsu. Voici Loki. Mon... ami au bureau."

"Salut, Natsu. Enchanté." Loki tapota la tête de Natsu.

 _\- parfait... ?_

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	2. Hate

« Loki, voici Natsu, le chien dont j parle toujours. » Puis Lucy regarda Natsu. « Et Natsu. Voici Loki. Mon... ami au bureau. »

« Salut, Natsu. Enchanté. » Loki tapota la tête de Natsu.

 _\- parfait... ?_

* * *

 **MY PET STORY** \- JChrista

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here (changement de pseudo)

Chapitre 2 - Hate

 _Salut, je suis Natsu, un Shiba Inu d'un an. Ceci est l'histoire de ma vie parfaite avec ma seule et unique maîtresse, Lucy. Jusqu'à... Ce qu'un type appelé Loki débarque._

 **Note :** Ahah, vous avez devant vous la traductrice la plus indigne au monde o/ Et c'est avec un retard de plus d'un an que je poste le second chapitre... Enfin ! Bref, j'espère que je serai pardonnée et que vous lirez tout de même cette histoire qui est, avouons-le, adorable c:

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je pensais que tu ne vivais pas ici ? » Demanda Lucy.

« A partir de demain je vivrai ici. Les alentours sont sympathiques. Et ce n'est pas trop loin du bureau, pas vrai ? » Dit Loki.

Natsu _n'était pas_ à l'aise avec ce type.

Ce n'était pas juste à cause de l'odeur piquante de Loki. Mais sérieusement, quel genre de parfum utilisait-il ? Natsu devait garder ses distances pour empêcher son nez de mourir à cause de cette horrible odeur. Et la façon dont Loki agissait autour de Lucy, c'était tellement irritant pour l'amour des chiens.

Natsu détestait tus ceux qui essayaient de faire du mal à sa Lucy. Mais il détestait ce Loki pour être en fait... gentil avec Lucy ? _Trop_ gentil.

Ils continuèrent de parler en marchant ensemble, inconscient qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la maison de Lucy. "Oh ! Je n'ai pas réalisé que je t'avais accidentellement conduit chez moi." Paniqua un peu Lucy.

« C'est chez toi ? Alors bonjour, chère voisine. C'est ma maison, à côté de la tienne. » Loki pointa sa maison.

Natsu _n'aimait pas_ ce type.

« Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence alors. Ahah. » Rit Lucy, soulagée.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Loki. « On devrait se rendre visite de temps en temps. »

Natsu _détestait_ ce type.

« Ce serait super ! » Dit Lucy, excitée. « Sois juste sûr de toute préparer pour moi _et_ Natsu quand on viendra. »

« Ça peut s'arranger. » Puis Loki se pencha un peu vers Lucy. « Ou peut-être... Que parfois on pourrait boire un verre ? Juste tous le _deux._ »

D'accord. Natsu _DÉTESTAIT officiellement_ ce Loki.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy et Natsu déjeunaient paisiblement ensemble, comme d'habitude. Tout-

DING DONG !

« Oui, qui est-ce ? » Demanda Lucy avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« C'est moi, Loki. »

-n'était PLUS _parfait_.

Elle ouvrir la porte et fut accueillie par un Loki souriant. « Je suis venu te chercher, princesse. »

Natsu venait-il de voir Lucy rougir ? « Arrête avec ce surnom, Loki. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me chercher, tu sais ? Parce que j'aime... marcher le matin. »

« Oh ? Tu penses que je prendrai la voiture pour cette distance ? J'adore marcher moi aussi. Je prenais ma voiture parce que mon ancien appartement était trop loin du bureau. » Sourit Loki. « Donc, prête pour _marcher_ jusqu'au bureau ? »

« Ah, euh... Oui, je vais chercher mon sac. Un moment. » Lucy attrapa immédiatement son sac sur le canapé. « C'est bon, je suis prête. Je pars, Natsu. Sois sage. A tout à l'heure ! »

Et pour la première fois, Lucy n'embrassa pas Natsu.

Natsu. _Détestait_. Loki.

Ces trois mots devinrent rapidement les mots préférés de Natsu, avec le mot 'Lucy'. Mais ces derniers jours, soyons sincères, ces trois mots maudits semblaient battre à plate couture tous les autres.

Samedi était censé être le _rendez-vous romantique_ de Lucy et Natsu.

Alors pourquoi ce maudit Loki était-il ici ? Avec Lucy et lui ? Au parc ? Assis à côté d'elle ? _Avec_ Lucy ? Avec _sa_ Lucy ?!

Loki avait vraiment gâché leur rendez-vous. Le rendez-vous de Natsu _et_ Lucy. Il avait essayé de protéger sa maîtresse en marchant entre elle et ce type pour qu'ils soient éloignés, mais quand ils s'assirent sur le banc Natsu abandonna. En tant que chien, il n'était pas autorisé à s'asseoir _sur_ le banc. Ouais, tout ça alors qu'il était un bon chien.

Natsu. _Détestait._ Loki.

D'accord, il avait besoin d'arrêter de dire ces mots. Peut-être...

« Natsu ! »

Les oreilles du Shiba Inu se dressèrent sur sa tête lorsque Lucy l'appel. « On joue à va chercher ? J'ai apporté ta balle rouge préférée. » Sourit Lucy.

 _'Oui !'_ La queue de Natsu remuait dans tous les sens. _'Je vais lui montrer que je suis ton meilleur partenaire !'_

« Va chercher, Natsu ! » Lucy jeta la balle et le chien courut pour l'attraper et la rapporter à Lucy. Il était un chien agile, il l'attrapait parfois dans les airs, sautant magnifiquement bien et impressionnant Lucy. _'Prends ça, Loki.'_

« Bon garçon, Natsu ! » Lucy enlaça Natsu. « Alors, Loki ? C'est mon adorable petit Natsu. »

 _'Et tu es ma Lucy ! On est les meilleurs !'_ Natsu lécha joyeusement le visage de Lucy.

« Natsu est un chien vraiment intelligent. Sans parler de sa douce fourrure. Tu prends bien soin de lui, pas vrai ? » Loki s'accroupit et caressa la tête de Natsu. « Et c'est vrai qu'il est aussi adorable. »

 _'Aah merci, Loki. Peut-être que tu n'est pas si mauvais-'_

« Mais pour moi tu es beaucoup plus mignonne, princesse. » Loki sourit à Lucy et pinça sa joue (rougie ?)

Natsu. _Détestait._ Loki.

Oh il aimait tellement ces mots, au point d'en être accro.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de ce surnom, Loki ? » Elle se leva avec l'aide de Loki. « Alors, tu veux essayer ? De jouer avec Natsu ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vais essayer. » Loki prit la balle des mains de Lucy et la lança. « Va chercher, Natsu. »

 _'Non.'_

« Huh ? Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas la chercher ? »

« Natsu ? » Lucy était confuse ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ce jeu ? »

Ledit chien restait assis et lança un regard en coin à Loki. _'Pas avec lui.'_

« Hé. » Lucy se pencha et sourit à Natsu. « Va la chercher. »

 _'Non. Pas envie.'_

« S'il te plaît ? »

 _'Lucy... Pas... les yeux de chien battu'_ (Vraiment ? Qui était le chien ici ?)

« S'il te plaît, Natsu ? Pour moi ? »

 _'N-non... Ugh... D'accord, d'accord ! Mais c'est pour toi, Lucy !'_ Natsu soupira et courut chercher la balle.

« Merci, Natsu. Je savais que tu étais un bon chien. » Elle sourit et prit la balle de la gueule de Natsu.

« Bon, il est bientôt cinq heures. Peut-être que c'est l'heure de rentrer ? » Demanda Loki.

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Mais avant ça... » Elle sourit à Natsu qui était aussi excité qu'elle. « L'heure de la glace ! » « Woof ! »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur marchand de glace préféré, non loin du parc. Avec Natsu qui aboya tout du long parce que Loki ne pouvait pas garder ses mains pour lui mais en plaça une sur l'épaule de Lucy. _'Hé ! Bas les pattes !'_ Bien évidemment, ses protestations furent complètement ignorées. _'Sérieusement ! Loki ! Tu es sourd ?'_

Oui. L'amour était sourd.

« Voilà ta part, Natsu. » Lucy sourit et lui donna un petit plat de glace. Il ne pouvait pas la gâcher, pas vrai ?

« Comment est la glace ? » Demanda Loki à Lucy.

« Délicieuse, comme toujours. » Lucy lécha joyeusement sa glace. « D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir payé. Tu n'avais pas du tout à le faire, tu sais ? »

 _KOF ! KOF !_

« N-Natsu ? Tout va bien ? » Lucy tapota le dos de Natsu. « Mange doucement, pas besoin de se presser. »

 _'J'ai une soudaine envie de vomir après avoir entendu que Loki était celui qui l'avait achetée...'_ Grogna Natsu.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui donner moins de glace. Peut-être que ce n'est pas très bon pour un chien d'en manger aussi souvent ? » Suggéra Loki.

 _'Wow. Merci de faire attention, Loki. Je te déteste.'_

« Je... J'y penserai alors. » Lucy souffla. « Peu importe, tu ne veux pas t'en acheter, Loki. C'est vraiment bon, je te le promets. La vanille est ma préférée. »

« Si tu le dis. Laisse-moi essayer. » Dit Loki.

Ce fut à ce moment que le drame se produisit sous les yeux de Natsu. Loki prit la main dans laquelle Lucy avait sa glace et l'approcha gentiment de lui. Pour l'amour des mignonnes petites fesses douces de Natsu, _'POURQUOI DOIS-TU ESSAYER DE MANGER LA GLACE DE LUCY, CONNARD ?!'_

« Hm... Pas mal. » Loki se lécha les lèvres, tenant toujours la main de Lucy pendant que cette dernière était rouge pivoine.

 _'C'est. FINI !'_

Comme un héros, notre Shiba Inu fonça dans le genoux de l'homme-pas-si-maléfique pour sauver sa maîtresse ? Natsu ne connaissait-il pas le karma ? Apparemment non. Sa tentative pour punir Loki finit par lui servir.

Cette soudaine attaque fit bien tomber Loki.

SUR Lucy.

 _FLASH !_

Oh. Quel était ce bruit ? Juste un éclair imaginaire perçant vicieusement la tête de Natsu.

« Ah ! Lucy ! Je suis désolé ! Tu vas bien ? » Loki se leva immédiatement et aida Lucy.

Natsu se figea. Il était éberlué.

« J-Je vais bien. » Lucy fit mine d'enlever de la poussière sur ses vêtements pour cacher son visage rouge. « R-Rentrons juste. »

Les deux humains commencèrent à marcher. Mais avant ça, Loki envoya un regard à Natsu par-dessus son épaule. Il eut un rictus victorieux en direction du chien toujours figé, avec trois mots moqueurs en tête. _« Merci le chien. »_

Oui. Natsu. _DÉTESTAIT._ Loki.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


	3. War

_'Pardon?'_

« Loki nous invite à dîner chez lui ce soir. » Dit Lucy à son chien.

 _'Génial ! On peut ne PAS y aller ?'_ Natsu lança son attaque spéciale les yeux de chien battu.

« Tu es excité, pas vrai ? Moi aussi ! » Lucy lui caressa la tête.

' _Quoi ?! Non ! Je veux dire-'_

…

En y repensant...

Était-ce des cornes poussant sur la tête du Shiba Inu ? Sans parler du fait que le bout de sa queue s'était transformée en une sorte de pique. Non, non, le mignon petit Natsu n'était pas un démon... Pas vrai ?

 _'Je veux dire... Ça va être très DRÔLE.'_ Il sourit en mettant sa tête sous la paume de Lucy.

* * *

 **MY PET STORY** \- JChrista

Traduction : Having Some Fun Here

Chapitre 2 - War

 _Salut, je suis Natsu, un Shiba Inu d'un an. Ceci est l'histoire de ma vie parfaite avec ma seule et unique maîtresse, Lucy. Jusqu'à... Ce qu'un type appelé Loki débarque._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un autre beau samedi.

Et Natsu. _Détestait._ Toujours. Loki.

Ahem... Revenons à l'histoire. Il était cinq heure et demi de l'après-midi. Lucy venait juste de rentrer du travail et était occupée à s'habiller pour le dîner de Loki. Elle était assez excitée d'y aller. Natsu aussi, _tellement_ excité. Pour différentes raisons.

« Bienvenue, Lucy ! Et Natsu. Entrez. » Les accueillit Loki.

Et la toute première chose que fit Natsu en entrant dans la maison de Loki fut...

… d' _uriner_ sur son magnifique tapis marron. Et sans oublier ses chaussures _si chères_.

…

…

* * *

« Je suis tellement tellement teeellement désolée, Loki ! » Lucy s'inclina pour la énième fois après avoir aidé Loki à nettoyer le sol. Et pour le tapis et les chaussures, ils allèrent directement au sale, loin de ses autres vêtements. Ceux-ci avaient besoin d'un traitement spécial, vraiment.

 _'Ça t'apprendra, Loki.'_ Natsu renifla, triomphant.

 **Natsu 1 – 0 Loki**

« Je t'ai dit que c'était bon, Lucy. Le tapis avait besoin d'être lavé, de toute façon. » Dit Loki pour la rassurer. _Mais adieu à mes chaussures._ « Allons juste apprécier notre dîner, d'accord ? »

Loki prit le plat et le plaça sur la table. « Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais j'espère que ça te plaira. Je ne suis pas très doué pour la cuisine. » Il sourit timidement.

« Wow... Juste... _wow_ ! » Lucy était impressionné par son repas. C'était un simple plat de spaghettis avec de la sauce pesto et du saumon. « C'est impressionnant ! Et ça sent tellement bon. »

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi, Natsu. » Lui dit Loki.

 _'Tu essaies de m'acheter ?'_ Natsu lui envoya un regard mauvais.

Loki mit le plat par terre. « Ragoût de poulet avec du riz, des carottes et des pois. Ne t'inquiète pas, pas de saveur artificielle. Tout est fait avec des ingrédients frais. »

…

 _'Sois maudit, Loki.'_

Le cœur et la fierté du Shiba Inu furent écrasés par son appétit.

Natsu. _Détestait._ Loki.

 **Natsu 1 – 1 Loki**

* * *

Pour s'excuser, Lucy avait insisté pour faire la vaisselle et ranger la table après qu'ils aient fini de manger, disant à Loki (et Natsu) de s'asseoir et de se détendre au salon en l'attendant. Loki prit la télécommande pour allumer la télévision et lorsqu'il se tourna pour s'asseoir sur le canapé-

« Quoi, le _chien_ ? » Dit Loki sarcastiquement à Natsu qui était assis devant le canapé, le fusillant du regard.

 _'Reste loin de Lucy.'_

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. D'ailleurs, c'est réciproque. »

 _'Plus précisément, je te hais de tout mon cœur, Loki.'_

« Mais je ne te laisserai pas interférer dans ma relation avec Lucy. »

 _'Quoi ?! Tu es celui qui est arrivé et qui a gâché NOTRE vie parfaite !'_

Le jour de leur rencontre, des étincelles étaient apparues entre les deux hommes. Correction, un _homme_ et un _chien_. Deux _espèces_ différentes qui se battaient pour une humaine appelée Lucy, sans que la principale concernée ne le sache.

Loki était intéressée par Lucy depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui un an plus tôt. Evidemment il était charmant. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, comme lorsqu'il était au lycée ou à l'université. Un vrai coureur de jupon. Mais non, plus maintenant, il s'était repris en main. Puis il avait rencontré Lucy. Oh belle Lucy, efficace, mignonne, loyale, naïve, un ange, une fille merveilleuse, la plus éblouissante-

Bon, pour dire qu'elle était _tout_ ce qu'il voulait.

Lucy n'était jamais timide pour s'exprimer. Lucy était... complètement _Lucy_. Et c'était ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux tellement vite. La façon dont elle traitait Loki, lui parlait normalement comme à un ami, mais en même temps elle le respectait en tant que supérieur lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, prétendant de lui parler gentiment, avec des sourires faux et leur offrant même leurs corps. L'ancien Loki aurait définitivement fini par céder à la tentation. Mais pas maintenant ! Non.

C'était vrai, Lucy n'aimait pas Loki au début. Parce qu'il semblait draguer toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Mais hé ! Ne le blâmez pas pour être aussi classe. Après cela, il avait délibérément emménagé dans le quartier de Lucy après avoir cherché son adresse dans les données des employés.

Non, il ne la suivait pas.

Bon... Peut-être un peu.

Mais peu importait, _JACKPOT_ ! Lucy était sa voisine ! Et leurs maisons n'étaient séparées que par quatre mètres. Cela ne pouvait pas être mieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son _chien. NATSU._

Loki avait déjà entendu parler de Natsu par le biais de Lucy. Il était aussi au courant pour l'instinct de protection envers leurs maîtres. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait comme _ÇA_.

Mais il n'avait aucune raison de perdre contre un _chien_. Bon dieu, que diraient ses parents _humains_ et ses amis _humains_ s'il perdait face à un chien pour gagner le cœur d'une fille _humaine_ ? Humiliation à jamais... Pour _toujours_.

Et voilà où il en était. Il savait que Natsu était un chien intelligent. _Trop_ intelligent, _bordel_. Et aussi fou que ça puisse être, Loki sentait que Natsu pouvait le 'comprendre' d'une certaine façon. Un _chien_. Un _canin_. Une _boule de poils_ ridicule beaucoup trop protectrice et avec un mauvais caractère.

« C'est. La. Guerre. » Louis attrapa la tête de Natsu et eut un rictus, faisant grogner le chien de dégoût.

« J'ai fini. » Lucy revint au salon ? « Hm ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous commencez à vous entendre ? Adorable. » Rit-elle.

« Bien sûr. Pas vrai, Natsu ? » Louis feint un sourire et caressa la tête de Natsu. _Fort_.

« Wood ! » Aboya Natsu. _'Oh oui. C'est. La. GUERRE.'_

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


End file.
